


When Everyone Thinks they're Together, but they're not

by RanjuHarukaReon25



Series: Everyone Loves their Mom and Dad, Debbie and Lou [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: But they're not?, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: Everyone in the group thinks that they're together, except them. Well, its complicated. Thats what they've been telling them all. For now that is.





	When Everyone Thinks they're Together, but they're not

“You know, I saw a movie with her in it, she’s actually quite good,” an irish accent pointed out as there women rode a cab to a small restaurant. Rose Weil was nervous for her meet and greet with one Daphne Kluger and was trying to fill the silence of the car. 

“We know, and because of that you have to seem uninterested,” Debbie Ocean replied. 

“Above it all,” Lou, her partner, added. 

“Look like you want to be there but have better places to be,” 

“And whatever you do,” Lou started “Don’t make eye contact!” Debbie and Lou finished together. 

Blessed to say, the fashion designer was a bit nervous. 

Luckily though, the meeting when off without a hitch, courtesy of two con women and bubbles. 

Although, the movie start’s impatient attitude could also be credited. 

On the way back, the fashion icon can’t stop but to look at the two women and admire the way that they do everything together. The way they work together, like a well oiled machine. Almost as if- 

Before Rose could finish her though, the car stopped outside Lou’s loft. They all got out and went their separate ways in the loft, Debbie to plan, Lou to work on her bike and Rose to go start designing a dress for one Daphne Kluger. 

It was hours later that Debbie and Lou had stopped working and had sat together on the couch to relax and unwind. 

Rose was in her corner, sketching and coming up with ideas for Daphne’s dress for the Met Gala. It was the sound of laughter that pulled Rose’s attention from her table and towards the other end of the room. 

The room was filled with silence as Lou put her arm around Debbie’s shoulder as she leaned into her partner. 

“Are you two together,” Rose broke the silence. 

They quickly jumped apart. 

“Because I feel this sort of tension between the two of you and I’m not quite sure if it’s sexual or if you’re just really, really good friends,” the Irish woman finished as they looked at her. 

“What,” she looked surprised, as if she hadn’t realized she asked out loud. 

Lou looked at Debbie and Debbie looked at her. 

“Do you,” Lou pointed at Debbie. 

“I don’t mind, but if you want to tell her,” Debbie replied. 

Lou just shook her head and Debbie nodded. 

“Well we were together but now we’re not,” Lou answered. 

“How does that work.” 

“Well we were somewhat together before I was in jail but when I got out we decided the the job comes first and whatever feeling that are there comes second,” Debbie finished. 

“Oh, so after we rob the Met, you too will get back together,” Rose asked in curiosity. 

“Something like that,” Lou said, looking at Debbie. They had a silent conversation and then they looked away from each other. 

Rose just sat there in awe as the duo went back to talking to each other for the conversation was over, at least to them. 

Rose just sat there in awe of the pair and how well they worked together 

“They have to be together, even now, no two people with that type of chemistry can only be friends and not be together, at least not intimately,” Rose muttered to herself as she went back to designing the dress.


End file.
